Butterfly Kisses
by MariCareBear
Summary: Just some cute fatherdaughter fluff with Delia and Andy...


Bob Carlisle Butterfly Kisses Lyrics   
  
~*~There's two things I know for sure:  
  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
  
daddy's little girl.~*~  
  
"All right Delia time for bed." Andy states as Delia's movie comes to an end.  
  
Delia nods yawning, "can you carry me? I'm to tired to walk." Delia holds her arms out to her father. Andy scoops Delia into his arms and carries her up the stares settling her into her bed. "Time for prayers, Daddy please stay."  
  
~*~As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
  
I thank God for all the joy in my life~*~  
  
Andy obliges and settles onto the floor next to Delia's bed as she begins, "dear Jesus thank you for..."  
  
Andy's own thoughts drift off in a prayer of his own, "thank you God for everything you have given me. My chances of ever having a perfect relationship with Ephram I destroyed years ago, but you have given me a second chance with Delia, and she is perfect, thank you."  
  
~*~Oh, but most of all  
  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;~*~  
  
"Amen." Delia declares and Andy looks up, "I love you Daddy."  
  
"I love you too sweetie." Andy states.  
  
Delia sits up in bed and presses her forehead against her fathers as her eyelashes gently touch his, pulling away Delia states, "Butterfly kisses," and kissing Andy on the cheek adds, "and one more kiss just for luck."  
  
Andy grins, tucking the blankets close around her and kissing her forehead, "goodnight sweetie."  
  
"Night Daddy." Delia murmurs as Andy shuts the light off and gently closes the door behind her.  
  
~*~sticking little white flowers all up in her  
  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."~*~  
  
Delia grabs tiny white flowers and hands one to Andy and Ephram and tucks the third one behind her ear. "I can't believe you finally got me a pony Daddy!" Delia exclaims as Andy helps her up onto the white pony.  
  
"Well I promised didn't I?" Andy asks.  
  
"Yeah, you did." Delia grins at her brother and father.  
  
"You can ride around the arena for the first time all right?" Andy asks.  
  
Delia looks panic stricken, "don't leave me yet Daddy, walk with me, it's my first ride."  
  
"All right, I'm right here." Andy promises grabbing the reins and leading the horse around the arena.  
  
~*~"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.~*~  
  
"Happy birthday!" Ephram and Delia chorus as Delia carries out the chocolate two layer cake, with half of the side fallen in.  
  
Delia looks ready to burst into tears, "I know the cake looks funny Daddy but I sure tried."  
  
Andy hugs Delia tightly, "it looks delicious Delia, don't worry about it."  
  
"Make a wish before the candles all melt," Ephram suggests.  
  
Andy closes his eyes and blows out the candles without making a wish, knowing that he doesn't want anything more than he all ready has.  
  
~*~Sweet 16 today  
  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday~*~  
  
Andy stares at Delia as she greets her guests for the huge 16th birthday party he was throwing her. Everythign from her smile and laugh, to the way she spoke and stood reminded Andy of Julia. Delia looked so much like Julia that some days it took her breath away.   
  
~*~One part woman, the other part girl.  
  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.~*~  
  
Andy watches as Delia opens her gift from him, an expensive perfume and make-up kit she had made it clear she wanted. And Andy couldn't help but remember a time when all Delia had wanted for birthdays were baseball caps and barbie dolls.  
  
~*~"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
  
and butterfly kisses at night.~*~  
  
Delia's eyes are shining with happiness as she moves toward Andy and she whispers gently in his ear, " You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time." And with her words she kisses him and hugs him tightly, "thank you so much."  
  
Andy holds her for a moment longer finding himself thanking God for his beautiful daughter and for everything she gave him.  
  
~*~All the precious time  
  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
  
Precious butterfly.  
  
Spread your wings and fly.  
  
She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.~*~  
  
Andy was having a hard time accepting the fact that his little girl was getting married. That she had gone from his little girl to the beautiful bride standing in front of him.  
  
~*~Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."~*~  
  
"Daddy you look so serious. What are you thinking about?" Delia asks as she fixes her veil.  
  
"It's silly." Andy mutters, "but I feel like I'm loosing my baby girl."  
  
~*~She leaned over…gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,~*~  
  
Delia gives her father a sad smile and lifting her veil gently gives Andy the long retired butterfly kisses that they had once shared every night. "I'll always be your little girl Daddy." Delia mutters.  
  
Andy nods and pulling away he helps her adjust her veil and he can almost feel her mother standing there right with them.  
  
~*~"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"~*~  
  
With her veil set in place Delia states, "it's just about time Daddy, are you ready to walk me down the aisle? Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?"  
  
"You look gorgeous Delia." Andy states tears swimming in his eyes.  
  
"Oh! Daddy don't cry!" Delia throws her arms around Andy's neck, "I love you so much Daddy!"  
  
~*~Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
  
done something right.  
  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.  
  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night.~*~ 


End file.
